


Dirty Liars and Secret Lovers

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was selfish, wanting both me and her. I knew that, but I was without-a-doubt in love with him and so I gave him what he wanted. Nico/Percy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Liars and Secret Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years back and I like it enough to edit it and post it from Fanfiction.net. It was written before anything was known about the new series, Heros of Olympus, so the premise of this is as if Jason, the Roman Camp, and the rest of them never happened.

"Nico, would you move over?" asked a mumbling voice next to me. I ripped my eye lids open and, mumbling something incoherent, followed the voice's request. My body felt sore as he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his head into the small of my back. I felt like protesting, but I know it would be useless in this state.

The next time I woke up, he was gone, like every morning.

I don't know why I did this. During the day, he was busy being part of the couple that everyone loved. His eyes were clearly for Annabeth and Annabeth alone as long as the sun shined. If he ever looked at me, it was to ask me a quick question or ask me to do something for him, maybe have a silly, meaningless conversation. He never once showed hints of our nightly affair. This changed as soon as the sun disappeared over the horizon. When that happened, he would find a way to meet with me and spend all night whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

It started a year ago. It had been exactly a year since the whole huge battle between the Titan, Lord Kronos, and the Gods. I was thirteen and the hormones were starting to overwhelm me. I found myself not knowing what to do; I was gay and in love with Percy. Whenever I saw him walking with Annabeth, I felt like leaping at her and ripping her head from her shoulders. It wasn't right; she hadn't done anything wrong.

Back then, I would find myself, whenever I had free time, curling up under a tree where I was sure no one would find me. I would stick my head between my knees and just sit there, loathing everything. It hadn't been nearly as good of a hiding place as I had thought since Percy eventually found me. He sat down next to me, all boyish teenage charm, and said the very three words that sealed my fate.

"What's wrong, Nico?"

In that moment, everything overwhelmed me and I was sobbing into his shirt and screaming the gods-know-what. I had probably spilled everything I had been feeling then and there because the next thing I knew, I was on my back and Percy was kissing me anywhere he could get. I was in pure bliss and I didn't want him to stop. I had dreamt of that moment for months and I was finally getting what I wanted. I hardly cared about what this implied, but every night after that for as long as Percy was at camp, he would do his best to meet with me and that beautiful day would repeat over and over again. I knew that Percy was selfish. That was why he came to me and loved me. I think he didn't even understand he was being selfish, but I did. I despised the fact that he could touch and love me, leaving me breathless, but I could never fully have him. Despite everything, I loved being with him, our limbs tangled in the sheets and our mouths melted together. 

"I love you."

How I hated those words.

"I love you more than anyone."

Hearing those words, as much as they thrilled me, made me sick. I wanted nothing more than for him to realize what he was doing both to me and to Annabeth. I thought he was supposed to be the upstanding hero. At the same time, I couldn't help but be deathly afraid that he would pick her. For that reason, I couldn't help but keep my mouth shut and let him do what he pleased. 

\---

"Nico, is something bugging you?" Percy asked, stopping in front of me during the nightly campfire. Annabeth stood behind him, her concern mirroring her boyfriend's.

I looked at him, having lost my previous train of thought. "Um… no. Nothing. I'm fine," I answered, bringing my best fake smile to the surface.

He nodded. Then he leaned over, placed his hand on my head, and ruffled my hair. "Cheer up, Nico. Okay?" With that, he was gone. When he was out of sight, I brought my knees to my chest and put my head down, too upset to even look at the people around. He had no idea what he was doing to me and that hurt the most.

As soon as the campfire was over — and it wasn't over quickly enough — I made my way back to my cabin. I wormed my way under the covers and pulled the blanket over my head, wishing to disappear from everything at least for the night. I wasn't granted the luxury, since pretty soon I felt a figure crawl under the covers next to me.

"Nico, please tell what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Really."

You. 

I balled up my fists against the blanket as he kissed my cheeks, my forehead, my eyelids. I prayed my expressions wouldn't betray me. I don't know how somebody can ever make me feel that way; I hadn't been that emotional in a long time. Percy was the only person who had ever had that kind of control over me. When he finished kissing me, he hugged me super tight to his chest and just held me, not once asking for sex. He stayed longer that night, waiting until I was awake to leave. He left me with a kiss and then was gone.

I knew that he had seen something that night.

Through the next few days, the situation started to get better. He didn't break up with Annabeth, but he started spending more time with me. No one speculated of our secret affair, but that didn't mean they didn't talk about how close we had suddenly become, even closer then before. I would see Annabeth frown when she saw him with me, almost as if she was jealous. It was as if she knew everything.

None of this changed the fact that I hated everything about him. I couldn't stand him. I wish he would just run back to her and never look at me ever again. But I still couldn't help how much I was in love with him and how much I couldn't tell him for fear that he would hate me and shun me. I wanted him all to myself. I wanted the nights to never end. 

\---

One fine day, as I was walking aimlessly around camp, lost in my own thoughts, he appeared. There was something distinctly un-Percyish about him at that moment, or at least a Percy I hadn't seen in quite some time. I knew something was going to happen. 

"Nico, I know you probably hate this - me - and I know it probably makes you upset, but I have to pretend, okay? I mean, what would people think of me, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, gay?" said Percy. He swallowed and continued, "I think I still love Annabeth. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do. I love you both. I know that's wrong, but I will figure it out eventually. I promise. So at best all I can say is sorry and if you never want to speak to me again, I understand that."

It was as if my heart was leaping from my chest. I was momentarily stunned and I found that I couldn't say anything. I could tell that he was starting to feel uncomfortable so I shook my head and prepared my retort. I opened my mouth to respond when another voice broke the air, ruining everything.

"Percy! Nico!" yelled Annabeth, waving to us and stealing Percy away from me yet again. The beautiful son of Poseidon turned to me and grinned.

"Well, the Wise Girl calls. Come on," he said. Percy was gone from my side as he ran to her and when he reached her, he grabbed her hand and the two of them ran back to camp, leaving me behind.

I loved him so much, but I knew I could never have him as long as Annabeth was around. I would never be able to reject his offers for romance so long as I was near him, either. I knew in that moment that I couldn't destroy his future and his happiness. With Annabeth there was a future. There was a family and children and happiness. Maybe all of this wasn't a guarantee since they were still demigods, but Percy had a better chance at that with Annabeth than with me. What did I have that could possibly compete? 

So I did the only thing I could do; I ran away from the camp. I'd like to say it worked out, but I was found in New York City a week later.

\---

"Nico, there you are," said Percy, uncovering the raggedy blanket from my head. "We were all so worried about you." He lifted me up and held me bridal style to his chest. I wanted to protest and push him away, but instead I shivered against his warm body and welcomed his touch. I was cold, so very cold. I hadn't felt warmth like that in that many days. I was hungry, cold, my clothing was falling apart, and every part of my body was soaked through thanks to the rain. As much as I never wanted to see Percy again, I couldn't help but be overjoyed at his presence. I couldn't help but clutch his wet jacket until my knuckles turned white. 

"Here. You want me to help you?" asked Annabeth, concern written on her face. I couldn't help but jump a little at the sound of her voice. Previous to that moment, I hadn't notice her or Grover, chewing on a metal can. 

"Nah. I got it," said Percy, giving her a reassuring smile. He walked over to a parked van and placed me into the back seat. He pulled off his jacked and placed it around my shoulders. "I know this isn't much, but it should make you a bit warmer," he said and crawled in to sit next to me. Annabeth climbed into the driver's seat and started the car while Grover sat down in the passenger seat. Within minutes, we were on the road back to what I assumed was Camp Half-Blood. My eye lids started to get heavier and heavier and I soon found myself falling unconscious against Percy. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard him whisper in my ear, "It's always one problem after another with you, huh?"

\---

When I finally work up, I found myself back in my bed at camp. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I turned to see Percy sitting on a stool, staring at the wall. It seemed he hadn't realized that I had woken up. "Uh... Percy?" I tentatively asked, wondering why the boy of my dreams was sitting awkwardly in a stool at my sick bed. 

"Oh. Nico. You're up," he said matter-of-factly, not looking at my face. I could tell he felt guilty, regardless of whether or not he was going to orally admit to it. 

"Why did you come for me?" I asked, trying to keep as much emotion out of my words as I possibly could. 

"Because everyone was worried over you. You disappear, no word to anybody," said Percy. "We spent four days looking for you." 

"Why didn't you just leave me? No body even likes me in this stupid camp!" I screamed, rage suddenly taking over. I had no idea where the emotion came from, but it felt right. I wanted him to leave and never touch me again. Instead, he stood up and gathered me into an embrace. We stayed like that for some time, not moving. 

"Don't ever say that. Everyone loves you," he finally said, pulling us apart. I lifted a hand to my cheek and saw that I had been crying. 

\---

"Mr. di Angelo, you have a visitor," said the secretary through the phone. I sighed and thanked her, hanging up. I quickly pulled on my shoes and shirt to walk out of the apartment, locking the door in the process. I expected to find my editor waiting for me in the lobby; she was planning on stopping later that afternoon to pick up the article I owed her. What I got was something else.

"Nico!" yelled the man in front of me. I stared at him, perplexed.

"Who are you?" I asked, not recognizing the man. The man had slight stubble on his face and smelled like he hadn't taken a shower in a few days. I didn't exactly look much better, having spent the last three days in a pair of pajama pants and a bed head that was probably now permanent, but I felt a bit accomplished in the fact that I didn't smell like dying animal. "That is my name, but I don't remember you."

"It's me, Percy!" he yelled, waving his arms as if that would help jog my memory. "I've been looking for you for the past few days! I know you disappeared a long time ago without a trace, but there should be a limit to how hard it is to find a guy!"

I quickly searched my brain for someone that I knew by the name of Percy. When it finally hit me, my eyes widened and I turned around and walked back towards the stairs. "Please leave. I don't want to see you," I deadpanned. 

"Nico! Please! Just listen to me!" he yelled, following after me. I started sprinting to get away from him, but he obviously didn't get the hint as he chased after me. "You disappeared without a word years ago! Everyone thought you were dead! I was the only one that believed that you weren't! NICO!" I made it to the door of my apartment, unlocked it, and jumped inside, but I wasn't fast enough. He stopped me from closing the door with the palm of his hand.

"Nico! I'm begging you to listen to me! Please!" he screamed. I said nothing, wanting little to do with him. I threw my whole body into the door, but he was strong, too. My strength did nothing to stop him from entered, but instead there was a loud crack. I found myself slipping as there was no longer anything to support the door with the hinges trashed. There was a loud yelp, most likely from Percy, as the door collapsed on top of him. 

"Percy!" I screamed, suddenly scared. I hadn't wanted to hurt him; just for him to kindly fuck off. There was no way I could pay for the lawsuits that would come if he got severely injured. Never mind the backlash that would come from Poseidon himself...

"I'm all right. I'm all right," gasped Percy. At first I had thought he was out of breath, but then I realized that Percy was laughing. He pushed the door off of himself and it fell to the ground with a deafening crash. I held up my hand and he took it. I pulled him to his feet and a smile broke out on my face. Percy was infectious. 

As soon as it appeared, Percy's smile was gone. "Nico! I know what I did to you was wrong, but please listen to me. I know you hate me and wish for me to just incinerate on the spot and you have every right to. What I did was disgusting and I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but I don't think I have any other choice. I have nothing to go to. Annabeth dumped me the summer you left and won't talk to me, my mom died last summer in a car crash, and I have no one else to turn to. Please, just let me stay with you for a few weeks. When I figure out what to do, I'll promise I'll be gone and it'll be like I was never hear," he begged. I don't know what compelled me to do this, but I found myself shaking my head. All of my bottled up emotions rose back up. I saw the smile I had fallen in love with. I saw those warm arms that had once held everything that mattered to me. But above all else, I saw sincerity. Maybe things weren't okay between us, but I knew at that moment that they would be. I found myself hugging him, my arms tight around his shoulders. It was a little odd, since I had grown half a head taller than him since we were last together, but we both adjusted ourselves to this new height difference. It felt right in so many that it hadn't when we were younger.

"Break my heart again," I hissed, "and this time it will be you who's running away in shame."

As an afterthought, I added, "And take a shower. My nostrils are contemplating suicide."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this new version is a bit different from the FF.Net version. If you want to see that one, it's still up on my fanfiction account which is forgotten.thirteen. Title is still the same. Personally, I find this the better version, but for the time being both version will be up on two different websites. Maybe I'll eventually change the ff.net version to this one.
> 
> I hope you liked it. c:


End file.
